Rödluvan och vargen på mitt sätt
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Det finns tusen varianter på den, gemensamt för alla är att det finns en ond varg, en god jägare... Men nu är det dags för en ond jägare, en blodtörstig rödluva och en hjältevarg...


**Rödluvan och Vargen (på mitt sätt)**

Det var en gång en liten flicka som bodde i ett litet hus på landet och som var så söt att ingen kunde bli sötare. Hennes mor var innerligt förtjust i henne och hennes mormor ännu mer. Mormor hade sytt en liten röd luva till henne, och den klädde henne så bra, att alla kallade henne Rödluvan.

En dag när Rödluvans mor hade varit på systemet, sa hon till Rödluvan:

- Jag har hört att mormor lär vara sjuk; gå du till henne och se hur hon har det och ta med dig systembolagspåsen, men drick ingenting det är medicin till mormor.

Rödluvan gav sig raskt iväg till mormor som bodde i en annan by. Hon tog vägen genom skogen, och där mötte hon Vargen_, _som låg och lurade i snåren,och spionerade på några vedhuggare som arbetade i närheten_. _Han frågade henne, vart hon skulle ta vägen.

Rödluvan hade alltid hört att man inte kunde lita på Vargen. Men hon blev så förskräckt att hon svarade:

Jag ska till mormor med lite sprit från mor.  
- Bor din mormor långt härifrån? frågade vargen  
- Ganska långt, svarade Rödluvan. Hon bor på andra sidan kvarnen som du ser där borta, i det första huset i byn.  
- Javisst, sa vargen. Jag vill också gå och hälsa på henne men jag har lite saker jag måste göra först

Vargen tog den kortaste vägen och sprang det fortsatte han kunde. Rödluvan tog den längsta vägen och hon stannade ibland för att plocka blommor och jaga fjärilar och gjorde små buketter av de blommor hon fann längs stigen.

Innan Rödluvan kom fram till mormors stuga träffade hon en pojke ifrån skolan. Hon berättade att hon hade träffat Vargen och att han var på väg till mormor. Pojken slutade genast upp med det han gjorde och såg på henne.

Du vet väll att man inte kan lita på honom

Jo det vet jag men… Varför inte?

Rödluvan skämdes lite för att hon hade berättat så mycket för Vargen.

För att han är en Varg! Han kommer säkert att överfalla din mormor och lägga sig i bakhåll för dig och äta upp er båda två

Tänk dig, han klär ut sig till din mormor, lägger sig i sängen och du kommer in. Ser henne, hon ser inte ut som mormor och du frågar varför hon har så stora ögon, öron, händer och sedan frågar du varför hon har så stor mun och han hoppar på dig och äter upp dig. Man kan inte lita på en varg.

Då måste jag komma dit före honom och varna mormor

Innan pojken hunnit hindra henne hade Rödluvan sprungit iväg mot mormors stuga. Han skyndade sig till jägarens stuga och berättade allt.

Skynda dig och kom med. Vi måste hinna till mormors stuga innan hon kommer fram. Mormor är inte hemma. Hon blev hämtad till sjukhuset i morse.

Pojken blev livrädd och sprang före jägaren till mormors stuga.

När Vargen kommit fram till mormors hus några minuter innan sken solen så starkt att han var tvungen att lägga sig i skuggan ett tag och vila

Efter några minuter vaknade han fram till dörren och knackade på._  
_Vargen klämde på klinkan och dörren öppnade sig. Det var ingen hemma. Så han stängde dörren och gick och la sig igen, medan han väntade på Rödluvan. Strax efteråt bankade Lilla Rödluvan på dörren

- MORMOR

Ingen svarade

Lilla Rödluvan blev räddare än hon hade varit i hela sitt liv. Varför svarade inte mormor. Hade hon kommit för sent

Det är Lilla Rödluvan, ditt barnbarn. Jag kommer med en present från mor.

Rödluvan klev darrande över tröskeln.

Mormor, hör du mig?

Fortfarande inget svar. Rödluvan började gråta av rädsla, men vågade inte springa ut. Det kanske fortfarande fanns tid att rädda mormor. Hon smög sig fram till trappan.

Mormor? MORMOR!

Snyftande sprang Rödluvan upp för resten av trappan och slet upp dörren. Det låg något i sängen. Men den rörde sig inte och var mycket mindre än mormor.

Mormor?

Den här gången hördes faktiskt ett stön. Rödluvan blev lättad men ändå inte.

Mormor är du sjuk? Vad är det? Mormor?

Mormor stönade en gång till och Rödluvan sprang fram till sängen och drog bort täcket. Men det var inte mormor som låg i den. Det vad pojken hon hade träffat tidigare samma dag och han var bunden och blödde ur ett sår i magen. Rödluvan skrek till och backade tillbaka, rakt in i någon, någon som satte handen för munnen på henne och brottade ner henne på golvet. Plötsligt såg Rödluvan honom i mormors spegel. Det var jägaren. Efter bara några sekunder hade han lyckats binda Rödluvan och höjde kniven mot henne. Rödluvan knep ihop ögonen för att slippa se vad han gjorde med henne. Hon ville gärna veta vad han hade gjort med mormor men kunde inte fråga på grund av trasan som han hade knutit över munnen på henne. Hon hörde lågt morrande, det hördes nästan inte alls. Var Jägaren och Vargen samma varelse?

Knappt hade Rödluvan tänkt tanken färdigt förrän hon hörde en fönsterruta krossas i köket och sekunden efteråt slogs dörren till sovrummet upp och någon kastade sig över jägaren. Rödluvan öppnade ögonen för att se vem som hade räddat henne. Vargen hade tagit ett stadigt grepp över strupen på jägaren. Jägaren försökte bli fri men vargen bara morrade och fortsatte att bita. Tillslut svimmade mannen av och vargen gick fram till Rödluvan och bet av repen. Rödluvan grät och kramade om honom. När hon hämtat sig lite gick hon fram till pojken och undersökte såret i magen medan vargen befriade honom också. Det verkade som om jägaren hade sytt ihop såret av någon anledning. Pojken verkade drogad.

Vad har han gjort med honom?

Rödluvan tittade på vargen som slickade bort blodet från såret. Han tittade tillbaka och sprang sedan fram till dörren.

Vill du att jag ska följa med?

Vargen hade redan sprungit ner i köket. Rödluvan tvekade. Hon hade hört så mycket hemskt om vargen, men å andra sidan hade han räddat henne från jägaren. Hon följde med. Vargen sam och väntade på henne vid dörren. När hon kom sprang han ut och väntade ute i tradgården. Rödluvan följde med vargen fram till brunnen. Där stannade han. Rödluvan förstod ingenting.

Var det, det här du ville visa?

Vargen såg på Rödluvan och sedan ner i brunnen. Rödluvan funderade en stund och tog sedan av sig skorna och klättrade ner i brunnen. Det låg något under vattnet. Rödluvan blev både rädd och nyfiken. Nyfikenheten vann. Hon dök ner för att se vad det var. Ett barn, det hade drunknat och det hade ett sår i magen, ett sår som höll på att gå upp. Rödluvan återvände till ytan för att få luft och dök sedan igen, hon tog upp en vass sten och började sprätta upp såret. Det kom inget blod. Hon fortsatte skära och tillslut kunde hon se felet. Någon hade fyllt magen med sten.

Hostande kom hon upp till ytan. Hon hade fått en kallsup. Tillslut lyckades hon klättra upp igen. Vargen slickade henne i ansiktet så hon kvicknade till. Rödluvan började gråta igen. Men bestämde sig snart för att göra något. Tillsammans med vargen sprang hon tillbaka till pojken. Han var medvetslös nu. Rödluvan tog upp jägarens kniv, öppnade pojkens mage, plockade ut stenarna och sydde ihop igen. Vargen slickade honom tills han vaknade.

Pojken skrek till och kastade vargen åt sidan. Rödluvan skrek också, men hon var mer arg än rädd nu. Så berättade hon alltihop för pojken som blev mer och mer chockad ju mer han fick höra. När Rödluvan kom till delen men brunnen och vad hon hittade där började han gråta. Rödluvan grät också men torkade bort tårarna.

Vad ska vi göra nu?

Vargen började morra. Och först då såg pojken och Rödluvan att jägaren höll på att vakna. Rödluvan såg sig om i rummet och fick syn på en hög med sten. Förmodligen hade jägaren tänkt lägga dem i hennes mage och kasta både henne och pojken i brunnen. Hon rös. Men sedan blev hon arg igen och sa till pojken och vargen:

Vi behöver mera sten.

Till vad?

Ja vad tror du?

Rödluvan skar upp magen på jägaren och la i stenarna. Pojken plockade upp stenarna som Rödluvan hade plockat ut ur hans mage och la dit dem också. Därefter visade vargen dem till ett ställe en bit in i skogen där det fanns mycket sten. När de hade tillräckligt sydde Rödluvan ihop magen på jägaren och försökte med pojkens hjälp släpa honom till brunnen, men han var för tung.

Då hördes en bil ute på gården. Rödluvan och pojken sprang ut. Det var mormor, doktorn och konstapeln. Doktorn pratade allvarligt med mormor.

Det är inte bra att dricka så här, det vet du.

Jajaja

Så fick rödluvan och pojken berätta allt de varit med om för konstapeln, medan doktorn talade med mormor om hennes supande.

Lite senare kom några män från byn och plockade upp sammanlagt tolv barn ur brunnen. Domaren kom också och han dömde jägaren till döden och eftersom han redan var full med sten beslöt man att man ingen hade lust att tvätta yxan efteråt. Man kastade honom helt enkelt i brunnen och lät honom drunkna.

Vargen ville Rödluvan gärna behålla och eftersom hon var så söt att ingen kunde bli sötare var det ingen som kunde säga nej.


End file.
